pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Caffanisback
Blog Your blog was deleted because of the reason: "Blog became a place for bickering. It is not what a blog should do." So mind not to aggravate other users like that. Energy ''X'' 10:35, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Comments Please don't advertise your blog in that manner. You can at least go to that user's talk page, have a chat with them. Energy ''X'' 23:41, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Plz stop I don't want to here about you "meme". When he said "have a chat with them", he didn't mean follow me around and give it to me. I'm trying to be nice, so please don't advertise again. It has been noted but not put into action which is the nicest thing they could do. TheWikiOddish (talk) 00:33, July 23, 2018 (UTC) : As by administrative user Energy X & Oddish said best ask them on there talk page before you post your link? : Also don't follow the user around it's what we call stalking as which is also wrong alright so you know. Stop advertising your meme's, wikia's, and blogs and stalking other user's otherwise it's worning so you know as such i'm being serious and nice and not trying to be rude or mean but still follow what a user says and you'll listen and learn afew thing's alright so you know as such as i take my leave going inactive due to time zones.-Trainer Micah (talk) 02:11, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Comment advertising I thought Energy X said no commenting any advertisement's from your blog to any other user's on there blog's? If so no you don't have the right to advertise anything Caffanisback regardlessly from another community wikia/wiki it's against the rules to advertise anything in comments. : '' So you know it's a worning now. Don't advertise any non-related pokemon animation's in blogs a user posts do it on there talk page (only) if you don't i will put a word through our administrative user's and they will kick/ban you off til you learn to follow the rules alright so you know no more advertising comments please otherwise okay.'' : '' I'm not trying to be rude or mean or anything it just needs to be said alright so you know what i mean okay so you know as such i have spoken thank you for understanding hopefully and have a great day afternoon or night in your time zone okay so you know if i catch you advertising a comment it will be noted okay so you know no more period.-Trainer Micah (talk) 01:13, August 9, 2018 (UTC)'' Socking and 1st warning You inapopraite sockpuppeting user after you were told before about comments and advertising your blogs you seriously ignored my messages and your admins messages and so on as of now. I hearby warn you as your first warning stop advertising your blogs and also i have noticed your so called Sockpuppet as a moderator as a consenquence that she'll now be kick/banned: Reason your only allowed to use one account and i mean one not to be rude behaviored or anything like that alright i mean well kindy and all so stop advertising your blog, socking your account and etc that i can think on, Do as we say in here on your messages don't then choose to ignore my message will result in a block okay? So you know the choice is yours okay see below: Do: Advertise your blog on users talk pages and see messages as a response reather users like it or not if not can tell you if they do or not they can tell you here. okay? Use one acount. and do reply a message if a user or users talk with you in messages on there users talk page as they leave there signiture behind okay. Don't: ''- Advertise your blog on another users blog you were told above not to remember ^ see above.'' ''- making another account as a user it's what we call Sockpuppeting and it's against the rules to do so you want to be blocked then upto you continue i say one more you'll see what happens then.'' ''- Ignore users or moderators or admins messages if you do you will recieve consenquences as a block or what we call kick/ban so choose to ignore my message here & now will result it you choose too.'' Okay read slowly don't then admin your free to take action if you choose to ignore me kk? So you know as i now take my leave...-Trainer Micah (talk) 17:12, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Both this and your other account have been blocked because you have been messaged/warned multiple times about advertising and the blogs and it seems you still don't listen.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:23, September 1, 2018 (UTC)